Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diaphragm seal system having a pressure measurement instrument with a measuring element, and a flange with a sensor membrane and a connecting adapter, wherein pressure transmission is accomplished from a process side through the measurement membrane and via a pressure transmission fluid through the adapter to the pressure sensor path with the measuring element, and wherein the adapter is optimized for sealed assembly with threaded pressure connections of pressure measurement instruments.
Description of the Background Art
Pressure measurement instruments have heretofore been used for which the pressure measurement instrument connection had to be produced separately, in particular by means of welding, for a sealed connection.